


red sky

by jjbyers (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Almost death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Kisses, M/M, Teen Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jjbyers
Summary: keith never knew the sound of being stabbed was more painful then actually feeling the knife plunging into his chest.





	

keith was distracted, to say the least.

 

keith was used to being alone, enjoying solitude, and having enough time to express his emotions to himself. he didn't have to explain it to anyone why he couldn't get out of bed when he was alone. he didn't have to explain why he messed up during training when he was on earth- alone. he just _knew_ and it was easier, easier for everybody.

 

keith walked into the training deck, slipping off his jacket. he needed to get his mind off things, and what better way then to get beat the shit out of by a robot?  he sighed, gripping his bayard. 

 

he was alone. he didn't need to explain to shiro why he chose a level that was way above anything he usually did.

 

Keith wasn't used to this. he could barely breathe while trying to dodge the gladiators moves, and thinking about even swinging his sword seemed impossible. he dropped it, deciding it would just be easier.

 

What he didn't expect, though, was to be suddenly caught on something. he heard his shirt tear, and blood drip, and he looked down. the sound made him sick, hearing the sword push into his body, tearing through his skin and muscles- 

 

the robot pulled the the sword out and kicked keith to the ground. he regretted letting go of his bayard. he hit the floor, out of breath. his memory was foggy and his vision was blurry, and he sounded as if he was underwater. he could hear the someone coming into the training deck, and he heard them yell something and he barely heard the footsteps rushing over to him.

 

he felt a could hand on his side, his shirt ripped, he was bleeding terribly and his eyes were closed because he couldn't manage this. 

 

he heard someone's voice, close, whispering "you're gonna be okay, keith. you always are." and he knew- it was lance. god; he hated lance. he hated his smile, and how his eyes lit up. he hated how cute he was. 

 

keith was bleeding out, he was paler, and hell, he even felt colder. lance was freaking out. what did keith _do._  he decided to question later. he pulled keith up, and held him close and walked. lance had blood all over him, and he could barely manage to just hold keith up. but he was able to ease keith into limping, with lances support, to the main room.

 

everyones heads turned towards the two, and shiro rushed over to help lance with keith. the two helped keith into the healing pod.

 

"lance, what happened?" 

 

"i just walked into the training deck, a-and he was on the floor, and i guess it was the robot, but he was jut lying there, _bleeding_." lance breathed, rubbing his arm. he wasn't used to seeing stuff- so graphic, right there- in the castle, where they should feel safe.

 

shiro nodded, patting lance on the back. "he's gonna be ok." he said, glancing at the pod keith was in, before walking off. lance nodded, and walked towards his room as well.

 

he ended up in keiths room, laying on _keiths_  bed, and breathing in the smell of _keith._  god- it was so- lance was so emotional. it was just a jab to the stomach, keith was going to be ok. but fuck, lance was in _love with keith._ and the feeling of something bad happening to the love of his life? it- it hurt.

 

lance loved keith. he just wanted him to be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

keith got out of the pod a few days later. he was in a lot of pain. lance _hated_ seeing him like that.

 

lance took keith, dragging him to his room. "i love you, oh god i love you," lance cries, holding him close. keith breathed lance in, starting to cry himself. the feeling of the sword plunging into his chest, tearing his skin apart. the feeling of numbness coursing through his body. 

 

keith didn't even care lance said he loved him. well, he did, but it all felt so good and so- and so right. "i love you too." he choked out, and lance looked at him.

 

the next thing he knew, lances lips were pressed against his own and what were clothes? it seemed like keith and lance were the only two people in the universe.

 

lance learned keith was a screamer.


End file.
